THEY TOOK HIS SON, HE GOT A GUN
by XxSUDOxWOODOxX
Summary: Ike has been living a normal life ever since getting his son back. But how long will it last?


Ike awoke. It was another day. Another nice day. Everything was perfect, the sun was shining, the birds where singing. His son was not taken. There was literally nothing wrong with ikes life today. Ike put on his best suit, he was feeling a dark blue today, he put that shit on, picked up his brief case and headed to work. Ike walked down the street, he admired his local town, people where happy and there was no need to worry about anything here. It was perfect. Ike put on his glasses so he could appreciate the town some more, the flowers had so many different colours, everyone was smiling. Ike walked with more of a spring in his step, swinging his brief case up and down, he was almost dancing to work.

He arrived at work, and was greeted by his secretary, Marth. Ike was a little confused, Marth looked worried about something, petrified almost. But he still had a smile on his face when he saw Ike, Ike thought it was a bit forced, but what ever, he wasnt projecting his negative energy on anyone so it wasn't a problem. "uh, H-hi Ike good day?" Ike nodded, smiled and headed to his office. Marth was staring at some papers in a folder, shook his head and crammed them in, and ran off somewhere. Ike assumed that Marth was just getting stressed, after all, work is work!

Ike headed to the lift, and went up to his top floor office. He passed and waved at people, everyone was once again smiling. On one of the floors, he saw Marths underling, on the phone, he looked even worse than Marth. Ike frowned a bit. He wasn't going to let these two issues bother him, today was a good day! Ike wouldn't get mad, not like those old times when-

Ike stopped. He held his head and shook it, almost shaking the thoughts away. No Ike, those days are behind you, forget about that. Everyone is fine, nobody is going to take-

Again, Ike shook his head, refocused. And smiled. This is work! Time for work! Ike is a business man, and business dosent do itself. Ike left the lift, and went into his office, a large room with a long table in the middle and a desk at the back. Ike sat down at the desk, and put his feet up, he started up his computer as surprisingly, Marth walked in. Marth still looked stressed, he was no longer forcing a smile, and had a rather serious expression on his face. "Uhm, Ike. We need to talk".

Ike looked up over his glasses at Marth, what ever he had to say he was sure it would be no problem. His computer had finished booting up, and as marth walked over he started logging on. "Listen, the company has expanded so much ever since your arrival, and I know you have become a better person too, but I also know that you don't like thinking about the past. But we need to talk about it, its important". Ike frowned, he didnt want to think about that, but Ike knew Marth, he knew Marth couldn't make him mad. Especially on today, a really nice day.

Ike opened up his email, and was surprised to be greeted by many new emails, over 100 in fact! He started to read the top email. "URGENT: READ AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, THEY HAVE TAKEN YO-"

Marth unplugged the screen suddenly "DON'T READ IT!" he screamed. Ike was shocked, Marth was always so cool and calculated, yet here he is stressing over an email, its almost like he expects the worst to happen! Ike looked up confused at Marth.

"Listen, you remember that time we where at the bar, and someone accidentally took your drink?"

Ike leaned back, he remembered well. That guy really shouldn't have taken his drink and been more considerate.

"Anyway, after that guys funeral, do you remember the conversation we had about controlling your anger, even at the worst of times?"

Ike remembered that even more than the drink incident. He had got better at controlling his anger to the point where its pretty much non existent anymore, in fact he cant even remember the last time he got mad.

"Well, you've got so much better since then, but im afraid this news might push you over the edge. So I want you to imagine that conversation, and stay calm ok?"

Ike nodded his head. He adjusted his glasses, and leaned forward, ready for the news.

"OK so where going to go through this slowly ok? Just so we can get passed each step cleanly. So, recently there where spottings of yoshis in the area of-"

Ike began shaking, Marth noticed his brow becoming more furrowed. "Deep breaths Ike" Marth said coolly. Ike breathed. "I shall continue, Yoshis where spotted around town, they didnt cause any problems so they where left there, but recently, its come to our attention that they have started to...well...obtain..things..that are not theirs"

Ike was confused, what the hell was marth saying? Marth noticed the confusion, and now he was the one shaking, he realized that Ike would not understand unless he said the worst directly, though he knew that the T word was always a bad idea around Ike. Even he, who understood Ike like nobody else did.

"Alright Ike, this isn't going as well as I thought it would. So, im going to tell you straight up, its hard news and I want you to stay calm, just remember that we are all friends here, and everyone here has your back no matter the case, and where already doing as much as we can to..sort this mess out.

Ike was ready, he could feel the storm inside him brewing, but he was ready for what ever news would be given to him. Marth raised the folder of papers Ike saw him with eariler, as he said "Listen Ike, theres no easy way to say this, and I know you take things badly sometimes so im going to say this calmy, but the yoshis have-"

The door burst opened. Marth dropped his folder, which spilled open in front of Ike. Marths underling was there, "THEY TOOK YOUR SON IKE, THEY HAVE YOUR SON. YOUR SON IS GONE THEY TOOK HIM".

Everything was silent. The underling look terrified, like he had been bottling this information up for some time. Marth stared in disbelief at this underling, as though he had just set of a nuke. Marth spun around to look at Ike. Who was unmoved, staring down at a photo in front of him. A red yoshi, the same yoshi that took his son the first time round. Ike slowly took of his glasses, his hands shaking. he put both his palms on the table. All you could hear was 2 heartbeats beating faster and faster in fear, and the sound of the blood rushing through Ike.

Ike started to open his mouth. "g-g-give" he stuttered. Marth had already started to run away, Ike stood up, still looking down on the picture, a face of confusion, slowly mixing with anger, rage, hatred and many other emotions. "gg-give me back"

Marth was almost out the door, before Ike flexed his muscles, exploding the suit he was wearing, he screamed in rage. "GIVE ME BACK MY SON"

Ike fucking launched across the room at the underling, he hit marth on the way who just god damn exploded right there just from the impact of Ikes fucking huge body like holy shit what happened Ike is now god damn huge compared to the last game. Ike grabbed the underling, who was quaking in fear. Ike said one word. "WHEREISMYSON". The underling quickly pointed in a direction, sort of north who gives a fuck. Ike punched the coward right in his face, cleanly taken his head of and sending it to god damn space. Ike looked at the direction he pointed at, vaguely forward out of a window, Ike must have been at least 300 floors up, but who cared. Ike launched himself through the window, screaming, he impacted the ground and caused a crater, killing at least 5 people. The impact he made on the ground caused the buildings to shake, and the his old work place took most of the impact, it started to shake, and then, it slowly crumbled to the ground. Ike walked away, his eyes fixed on one direction- his son.

Ike ran 50000mph forward, and found a small hideout. Ike sniffed, he smelt rage, his own rage, fuck tracking, time to just brute force this shit. Ike ran towards the hideout, and ate the door. Inside, there was nothing. Disappointed, Ike turned around to leave, behind him, out of view. Was a small red yoshi. The yoshi looked at ike, he knew it was a dumb idea taking his son, but at least he wouldn't find him in this crack house! Ike turned around, he heard the yoshis loud thoughts and lunged towards him, grabbing him by the neck. GIVE ME BACK MY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON he yelled, the sound was to much for yoshi and ikes scream tore his face straight of his skull. Ike drank the yoshis blood, filled with rage and hatred, he rushed forwards, once again.

Ike climbed a large hill, he could sense fear from the other side, he ran to the top, and looked forward. He felt a mixture of hatred and joy, as he saw something that made his blood boil, but something that was also what he was looking for.

It was a farm of red yoshis, millions of them. They where peaceful creatures, wandering around, munching the grass. Completely unaware of the man who had just arrived. One of the yoshis lazy vision wandered to the top of the hill. And there he saw the worlds angriest man. Ike, insulted that the creature used his eyes felt a rush of rage. Ike screamed once again and launched towards the farm, he swung his large sword and decapitated about 30 yoshis in one swing. he kept taking swings, there where endless amounts of yoshis and Ike was hell bent on killing every single one. He swung his sword again, "GIVE" another swing "BACK" another swing "MY" Ike then held his sword above his head, and slammed in to the ground with a mighty cry of "SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON"

Yoshis where dead everywhere. Ike had succesfully murdered the red shit out of all of them. Ike saw one last yoshi, he dropped his sword and cracked his knuckles. The yoshi was reaching for something, Ike looked ahead and saw it was heading for a mushroom. Ike ran forward, grabbed the last yoshi, and delivered a brain shattering punch right into its tits. The yoshi whimpered a "why" and Ike replied with "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH"

ike walked towards the mushroom, and brought it back to the yoshi. He slowly ate the mushroom in front of the yoshi, to show that he had lost. But then, Ike felt funny. He looked down and noticed the ground seemed a lot smaller now. Then Ike realized he was now god damn HUGE. Ike was probably a similar size to his old work place. Ike picked up a now tiny map, and saw somewhere circled. Ike jumped, and landed right into that place. It was another crack house. He saw it. The yoshi that took his son was standing there. The yoshi looked up at Ike, Ike felt his blood boil hotter than ever, his bones where almost cooking, a normal mad would have burnt to a crisp. "I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU IKE". "GIVE ME BACK MY SOOOOOOOOON" Ike screamed. The yoshi smiled, Ike looked confused. The yoshi held up a picture of Ikes son, and tour it in half.

"YOUR SON IS DEAD IKE".

Ike stopped. He felt like time had just paused. He looked at the manically laughing yoshi, he had never felt rage like this, the rage so powerfull that it could destroy known planets. His body was not accustomed to this new form of rage, a rage so high that im shaking just writing about it honestly its making this shit real hard to write. The manically laughing yoshi ate a mushroom, and grew to the same size of Ike. A giant red yoshi.

"NOW, I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE IKE!"

Ike screamed like he never had before, the mountains moved and the volcano erupted. His hot rage melted the ice caps and drowned all the Eskimos. He threw a punch at yoshi, and it collided with him like a rage train, the yoshi smiled, and threw a punch at Ike, hitting him like a tornado filled with death. The two kept throwing punches and punches, but they where far to strong for it to be of any effect. Crying in rage, Ike grabbed yoshi, and jumped up to space, they left the earths known atmosphere. They floated through space, passing planets and galaxies, Ike was punching the shit out of yoshi, who was visibly taking a beating, but then Yoshi bit Ikes fist, Ike cried out, and let go of yoshi. The two floated in space. "IT DOSENT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS IKE, JOIN ME AND WE CAN TAKE OVER THIS WORLD"

Ike picked up a planet and threw it right into yoshis face, the world shattering and civilizations and history splattered into Yoshis face. Ike space tackled yoshi into 5 more planets, the two where like a speeding meteor, they destroyed planets with there sheer force, Ikes rage propelled him forwards like a rocket, Ike pummeled yoshi right in his fat nose, the Giant yoshi was tough though, and his punches seemed to do minimal damage. Ike realized what he must do. He dive bombed yoshi into a black hole, and they where transported to a different dimension, in this dimension, the planets in this universe where shaped like triangles because thats how shit goes here. Ike crashed yoshi into Planet Zarg, the sharp edges impaling him. Yoshi took one last look at Ike. Who had not stopped screaming this entire ordeal. "GIVE ME BACK MY SON"

Yoshi smiled. At least he had taken his son away.

Yoshi awoke in Hell, everything was hot. He was in a large cooking pot, and was burning. "At least I took his son tho" he thought. Yoshi explored hell, it was hot, dangerous and evil.

Suddenly, the roof of hell exploded. A man crashed through it, and landed in front of yoshi. It was Ike! He had used his pure hatred to travel to hell, beyond death to beat yoshi some more. He swung his sword at yoshi, who was now running away terrified of the mad man, even death was not enough punishment for yoshi. Ike grabbed yoshi and slammed him to the ground, destroying the floor of hell, it opened up and swallowed them both, leading them to the halls of death himself. Death grabbed Ike "You cant kill a man whos already dead Ike!" and Ike grabbed deaths neck "THEN I GUESS I BETTER KILL DEATH", Ike just god damn straight up ate his skeleton, every bone. The concept of death was destroyed, the entire universe started to crumble, now that the concept of death was abolished the rules had changed, but most importantly, it allowed Ike to endlessly kill yoshi. Ike started punching the shit out of Yoshi, Right, Left, Right, Left.

I would write more, but ikes still doing it. Its been like 6 years and he is still punching the shit out of yoshi. He never used his gun.

The end.


End file.
